


Better Beginnings

by Avarice06



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Chapter 5 alternative, F/M, Happy Ending, I put Marianne in here cause I can, I still hate one of Rinea's lines no matter what, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarice06/pseuds/Avarice06
Summary: Takes place in Chapter 5 of the game when Berkut is standing in front of the altar.What happened if Berkut and Rinea were still alive? A better ending for them that's what happens in this fic.





	Better Beginnings

“The truth is...I never wanted to be empress…” 

Never wanted to be empress? This plagued Berkut’s fragile mind as he stood in front of the altar. Rinea’s words slowly sunk in more and he felt...betrayed. Betrayed by the one person he loved most.

“...You too, Rinea?” Rinea flinched and took a step back in shock. The malice seething off of Berkut as he said those words shook her right down to her core. But he wasn’t done talking. “Were you laughing along with them? Rudolf, Massena, and all the rest? Watching me toil away while you knew I would never become emperor!”

Berkut took a step towards her, hand outstretched and grabbing her harshly by the arm, pulling her towards him. Rinea could say nothing, she was in complete fear of the man she loved, and she could think of nothing to stop him.

“Was every kind word part of the act? Every smile an act of damned pity?!” His hold on her grew tighter to the point of excruciating pain.

“Berkut! Please listen to me!” She pleaded with all her might.

“Why should I listen to your baseless words, you never wanted to be empress? After everything I did to get to where I am now and then that dastard Alm comes and makes all the work I did for nothing. And you this entire time...never wanted to be empress?!” He threw her to the ground.

“Berkut, I never said I wanted to be empress, I wanted to be empress of your kingdom, but this was not the kingdom destined for you. No matter which path you take in your conquest to be emperor of your kingdom, I promise to be by your side. But what’s more important right now is not your conquest.” Rinea slowly stood up and made her way towards him. His face was distorted with conflicting emotions as Rinea spoke. He didn’t know what to say to her rebuttal. “This god, Duma, defeating him and freeing this country, our home, is what’s important. After all of this is over, we can figure out together what to do next, so please my love. Fight for what’s right.” Berkut remained silent, what was right?

His conquest for acceptance from his uncle and power was all he ever learned in his life. Always using brute force to prove what’s right. When he met Rinea, was that the one moment in his life where all of the strength he had amassed, all the praise and approval he got from everyone, didn’t matter at all? 

He took a step back from Rinea, closer to the heat from the altar near them. Berkut couldn’t wrap his head around what to do. Then he heard the voice, the baritone of the voice echoed in his mind.

_"Heed me…_ ” His head shot up in response and he frantically looked around to find its source.

“Who’s there?! Show yourself!”

“My lord?” Rinea fought back her growing fear and stepped closer to Berkut.

_"Heed me, you who thirst for power. Call to me. Accept me unto your soul. Everlasting power awaits you._ ” 

“Everlasting power?... You would give me the power I need...to become emperor?” The greed from the proposition brought forth to him was tempting. He just had to take it!

“My lord!” Rinea brought him back to reality and all he could do was stare at her as she continued. “Please don’t listen to that vile god’s whispers. Don’t listen to his lies. He may offer everlasting power but the risk is most likely too great!” Rinea embraced him and held on tightly, doing her best to convey her feelings through not only her words, but also through her actions. “Please...don’t leave me.”

Rinea...

Berkut thought for a moment. Everlasting power to become emperor. To overthrow Alm and claim what he had been working so hard for his whole life. To rule over all of Valentia as tempting as it may be.

Was not his true desire after all.

“Duma. I know you’re listening to me so listen well.” He gently pushed Rinea off and stood in front of the altar. “Your proposition of everlasting power is all a ruse to lead me toward my self-destruction. To believe the words from a god such as yourself, would you take me for a fool to believe those words? Well no matter, I refuse to accept your so-called gift of ‘everlasting power’. My goal to become emperor of my own kingdom will happen, but it will not be by using a god’s offering.” He turned back to look at Rinea, his face showing a gentle smile. One Rinea has not seen ever since they first met at that fateful dance. “I will claim my place with the one person who has stood by my side through every hardship I have encountered thus far. So you can keep your power and let Alm and the others end you for good.”

The flames within the altar crackled violently at that. Berkut grabbed Rinea and jumped back in response.

“Lord Berkut!” It was Fernand. “My lord, what are you doing here? I’ve been looking everywhere for you. You as well Lady Rinea.”

“Silence, it appears I angered a god just now.” Fernand finally noticed the raging flames from the altar in front of them and shrank back slightly in response.

“Angered a god? Lord Berkut was that wise?” Berkut did nothing except smile and laugh.

“His promise of everlasting power was a foolish lie, I don’t take kindly to people who lie, whether they’re a god or not.” In the distance, more footsteps could be heard drawing near.

Berkut could only think of one such army those footsteps belonged to. He took in a few deep breathes as the footsteps came closer and then settled. As he turned he was met with the glaring eyes of everyone except Alm.

“Berkut?” Alm sheathed his sword and took a cautious step forward. He kept walking when Berkut simply did nothing. “What are you doing here?”

“No reason, just angering a god.” He gestured toward the altar, the raging flames settled a little but still looked intimidating. Alm gave a grimace at the flames before looking back at Berkut.

“Angering a god?! That’s...bold of you...but does that mean you’re on our side?” The tense looks from the army behind him said that they wanted to object, but it was ultimately Alm’s decision in the end. “I can’t speak for everyone here but, I’m willing to give you a chance at this Berkut. After everything is said and done we can go our separate ways if you wish. Though...I wouldn’t mind you staying so you can help me with all this royal stuff.”

“...If you would have me, I wouldn’t mind putting Duma in his place. Though I have one request, it’s...more of a selfish one.” Alm tilted his head to the side which prompted Berkut to inquire more. “I...only wish that you all look after Rinea during the duration of this...adventure. Should something happen to me I ask that you take care of her.

“Lord Berkut…” Rinea felt her heart race at his request, but the thought of Berkut leaving after vowing to stay by her side...made her feel sick.

“Of course we will, a request like that isn’t selfish Berkut. It’s just you looking out for your loved one in the end.” Alm smiled and then glanced over at Fernand. “What will you be doing Fernand?”

Fernand was quiet. 

“Fernand.” Berkut spoke up after a moment. “Should you wish not to join the ranks of the Deliverance, I will not hold it against you if you refuse.”

“No it’s not that Lord Berkut...it’s just, after everything I’ve done, I find it meaningless to join an army that already has a bias against me.” Fernand had a point, but perhaps...

“Alright then, you, Clive if I’m correct, what are your thoughts on this?” Clive was taken aback at that. But nonetheless, he spoke his piece.

“...I have always thought of you as a brother Fernand. The day you left the Deliverance still has me in...denial. But in the end, no matter what you did, I would always give you another chance. Mathilda as well.” Fernand was certainly not expecting those words. But he accepts them and makes a decision.

“If you would have me back...I’ll join your army again.” The reaction from everyone was mixed, but Clive, Mathilda, even Lukas, stepped forward to welcome an old friend back. It was then that Gray and Tobin stepped towards Berkut and Rinea.

“Look, I hate your guts man, I really do but if you’re gonna be with us for the rest of the walk to Duma than we gotta set some ground rules.” Gray started to go over a couple of things that the rest of the army follow while Tobin talked with Rinea.

“Lady Rinea, if you want you can walk near the other girls in the army. I’m sure Faye, Silque, Clair, and Delthea wouldn’t mind your company.” Tobin gestured to the four girls who somewhat shyly waved back at them. “It’s entirely up to you though, if you want to stay next to Berkut than we won’t stop you.”

“They seem...very sweet, I’ll consider it thank you um…” Rinea didn’t know a good portion of the Deliverance army, only Alm and Mycen.

“Tobin! Sorry, I should’ve introduced myself first.” He scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment as he gave Rinea a smile. Rinea giggled slightly at that.

“As much as I enjoy this little moment of peace, we still have a god to kill.” Kliff chimed in, a bit annoyed that they’ve stood in one place for so long.

Alm gave a chuckle before directing everyone to move forward, Berkut was going to stand at the rear but Alm had asked him to walk side by side. Perhaps this was just him wanting to know his cousin, nonetheless, Berkut decided to humor him as they traveled onward.

-After the Final Battle-

As they stepped outside of the Rigelian palace, Alm pulled Berkut aside in hopes of having a private talk about their future.

“So what are your plans now?” Berkut placed a hand to his chin in thought. The euphoria of slaying a god was still running through his veins, he was in a very good mood. 

“To be honest I have no clue. I suspect you wish to bring the two kingdoms together in hopes of uniting all of Valentia, but I see no place for someone like me in that future...it troubles me.” The people of Zofia already hate him, it’s not going to be easy to win approval. The idea Rinea brought forth of finding his own empire to build would probably be more difficult than he envisioned at first. Alm was also thinking, one hand resting on his hip as the other was brought to his chin. Then he made a loud squeaky noise if that was the right thing to call it, which made Berkut jump a little.

“I have an idea, but I need to talk with Celica about this, I want you there when we face the people Berkut. You can stay in Zofia Castle for now but mark my words, I have an idea that might favor you so bear with me for a while.” That was certainly not what he was expecting but he wasn’t stupid enough to refuse an offer like that. Whatever Alm had planned, he was excited to be able to tell Berkut once he had his talk with Celica. For now, his temporary home is Zofia Castle. 

Rinea pulled on his cape after the talk with Alm was over. She looked...content. She knows her love is alive and well, she knows that a future together with him is what she wants, and she knows she’s safe as long as she’s by his side.

“What did Alm need to talk about with you?” They walked a few paces behind the army returning to Zofia Castle, just for their own privacy.

“He asked what my future plans were, I had no idea so he came up with one but he won’t tell me until he’s had a talk with Celica. For now, we stay in Zofia Castle until further notice.” Rinea nodded at that and linked her arm with his as they walked. She smiled at him, a smile full of love and affection.

Right now, Berkut was a happy man, he only wished that time would stop just for a brief moment so he can stay like this with his love for just a little longer.

-A week after the Coronation-

Berkut woke up with Rinea snuggled up against him. It’s been a week since Alm was crowned the ‘Saint-King of the One Kingdom of Valentia’, which is a bit of a mouthful. For the past week, he has been waiting for Alm to bring up the idea he had after the battle with Duma. The minimal light that streamed through the window of the guest bedroom he was in got him out of his half-asleep stupor. He carefully freed himself from Rinea’s grasp as to not wake her and made his way to the terrace overlooking the kingdom. 

His mind was racing with thoughts of his future with Rinea. Though the only thing that comes to mind is having Rinea bear his child. He wasn’t too fond with children, but for the past three days, his dreams consisted of him in a meadow. Rinea sat next to him, smiling from ear to ear, and a child’s voice can be heard having fun and giggling with glee. He always awoke before he got to actually see the child, but the thought of living a life like that with Rinea...made him happy.

***

“Berkut!” He stopped in his tracks as the Saint-King himself rushed to catch up with him as he was walking to the training grounds. “I’m glad I found you, I wanted to talk with you. About the idea I had after the battle with Duma.” Berkut smiled at this, his curiosity for finding out this idea made him giddy and he was glad he can finally know what this idea is.

“I was almost thinking you didn’t have an idea after all.” He smirked at him and followed him to his study.

Alm started with some small talk, mostly because they haven’t had a chance to talk since he’s been in a lot of meetings on how to move Valentia forward on the road to unity. After an...amusing talk about Tobin almost demolishing the stables. He got down to business.

“So, me and Celica had a serious talk about this. You know we left Rigel Castle where it is currently yes?” Berkut nodded in response. He wondered what was to become of it since it’s mostly unneeded now. “Well, I was wondering, would you be willing to take over that castle and serve as a supporting family? Me and Celica were worried ever since the coronation that since we may be royals, we never grew up with those expectations. You however, are a prince and have full knowledge and capability to rule. I am honored that you value me as an ally as well as being the King but, I honestly have no idea how to do most of this stuff. But if you act as a supporting family based in the Rigel Castle, then that would help us and the rest of Valentia a whole lot. I know I’m asking a lot from you, and I know Lady Rinea might have some objections to this but I mean this from the bottom of my heart. We’re family Berkut, I want us to be known as that, not as bitter rivals like in the past. I want to get to know the family I never knew, I want to know about my father, and I want to know how life was for you.”

That...was certainly a lot to take in. Taking over Rigel Castle and act as a family linked directly to the King himself? He can tell the words Alm used was from the heart. Berkut really only had one answer, and he knew this was the right choice.

“Alright Alm, I accept this offer. We have _much_ to talk about when it comes to your father. But let’s save that for another time.” Alm beamed at him at his answer and couldn’t contain himself and practically vaulted over his desk to hug him.

“I know you’ll do great in winning the people’s approval. You’re doing well here in Zofia Castle with the servants. Now go tell Rinea, I bet she’ll be happy, despite some objection she may have.” Berkut only smiled as he pushed himself off the young King and left the room,

He took a deep breath in and smiled again, a sincere smile. He made his way to the inner courtyard. To where his love is.

-Years Later-

The years have been kind to him and Rinea. The country is progressing more smoothly than he thought. The wedding for them was a grand occasion and he is still surprised at how many people approved of them as a whole.

He looked out and surveyed his surroundings. There he sat in the middle of a meadow full of linneas. The shallow breeze making the growing buds rock side to side. To his right was Rinea, content and happy being with her husband. They had their eyes on one small child whose hair was a shade lighter than Rinea’s. She was giggling and squealing happily as she chased a butterfly around the meadow.

“Rinea.” She looked up at him with a quizzical look on her face.

“Yes, dear?” He looked down at her and placed a kiss to her temple. A smile on his face as he spoke.

“Thank you, for staying with me. For everything you’ve done for me these past years we’ve been together. I can’t imagine what would’ve happened that night at the altar, but I’m glad we made it past that. You gave me your love, and you gave me another reason to love you.” He gestured to the child who was now running towards them.

“Mama! Papa! Look!” She held out her hands and in them was the butterfly she was chasing, small and delicate in her hands. They all watched as the butterfly flew off. “Ah! A dragonfly!” She ran after it, kicking up petals as she went.

That earned a laugh from Berkut. Life favored him in the end. And he wouldn’t trade it for anything else.

“Marianne! Be careful!” He brought Rinea closer and thanked the gods for giving him peace after experiencing so much anguish. He thanked them from the bottom of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted since that Chiaki fic back in March.  
> This is a bday present for a good friend of mine!  
> I was looking at the dialogue between Berkut and Rinea at the altar and I have always hated when Rinea said "Berkut, you're frightening me!" more than anything else. She could've said anything else to help her situation. So I decided to change it and make this better for the two of them. Cause they deserve it.


End file.
